


The Proper Preparation

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero got tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Heero lay on the bed, draped artfully with blue satin sheets, his back to the door, flesh on view but for the sheet and the passion-stretched fabric of his green silk thong. Wufei, having just entered the room, appreciatively took in the view, but laughed slightly. Heero turned to look at him with a glare that Wufei found undeniably cute and attractive. "What are you laughing at?"

Wufei moved to join Heero on the bed, one hand reaching to stroke the other man's face, the other hand almost desperately untangling him from the sheets. Once it had been cast off, Wufei let his hand trace along Heero's back. "It this your way of saying you want to have sex now?"

Heero blushed. "I wanted to make sure I was ready first. You won't even let me see you naked until I say I'm ready. I was tired of waiting. But, I *am* ready."

Hand sliding further down Heero's back, Wufei smiled. "You weren't ready before, though. You didn't know how it worked, didn't know it was supposed to feel good, hadn't a clue about lubrication. You learned about sex by being taught about rape. I wanted you to know what you were getting into so you really knew what you were asking me for. I assume you read the books I gave you."

Coloring slightly at the memory of the sex manuals Wufei had gifted him with earlier in the week, Heero could but nod. "I don't see why you couldn't just show me as we went along. I was prepared for rape, so I was *certainly* prepared for sex."

Wufei's hand gently cupped Heero's behind, eliciting a gasp from the groped one. "You haven't been prepared for sex yet. That's what the lube is for." His fingers slid under the delicate fabric that trekked the valley between the cheeks of Heero's muscular behind. "What's with the underwear?"

Heero glanced down at himself and grimaced. "Ugh. I feel like I have a permanant wedgie. How do you wear underwear like this, Wufei?"

His response came with a wide-eyed grin. "I don't."

Heero blinked. "Oh, I guess I figured no pantyline... I hadn't figured on no panties."

Wufei smiled at the comments. "No. No panties. No underwear, either."

Looking adorably confused, Heero asked, "But, when you wear your white pants... Shaving?"

Wufei snorted gently, then patted Heero's behind gently, thinking ahead to his plans for it. "Six hundred thread count. That's how."

There was much nodding. "Ah. So, do I have to wait any longer or are you going to screw me so I know what all of those books were talking about?"

Wufei shrugged off his jacket. "You're sure you're ready?"

Heero sat up and began to unbutton Wufei's plain white dress shirt with determined fingers. "Positive. I..." He placed a firm kiss on Wufei's lips. "Want..." another kiss. "You..." the final button slid from the fabric's clasp. "Now!" Heero pulled Wufei's shirt off and all but climbed on top of him. "I need it."

Wufei grinned. "You need sex like a hole in the head."

Grinding himself against Wufei's rising arousal, Heero raised an eyebrow. "I need a piercing that bad? Mmmm... can it wait until after this mind-blowing sex I've been reading all about?"

Reaching past Heero's barely-covered arousal, though brushing it with his knuckles so that Heero squirmed nicely on his lap, Wufei unclasped his pants, watching Heero's face as his own arousal was revealed. At the sight, Heero slid off Wufei's lap and stood, all but tearing off the scrap of fabric masquerading as his underwear. Wufei unconsciously licked his lips at the sight, pulling the rest of his clothing off so that he could lay back on the bed, beckoning Heero to lay down next to him. Heero did just so, trailing an arm across the lower half of Wufei's torso so that the man's prominant arousal just brushed his arm. 

Suddenly, Wufei felt something being pressing into his hand. He moved it in front of him and saw that it was a tube of water-based lubricant. "Sooner is better than later, I think. Shall we... prepare?" Heero smiled at his own words.

With an amused shake of his head, Wufei sat up, grabbing one of Heero's legs and dragging it across his own so the other man straddles him. He quickly applied some of the lubricant to his fingers, and brought them to Heero's entrance. The man above him looked relaxed, a soft smile painting his face, muscles taut but loose. His eyes closed and he sighed serenely as Wufei began to intrude upon his body, loosening the resistance of strong muscles with warm care. At one point, Heero let his arms collapse under his weight so that his torso rested firmy on Wufei's, his arms languidly stretched across the pillows, smile soft and heartfelt as he affectionately nibbled at Wufei's neck, his cute ear. He reached a lightly trailing hand under his lover's head, pulling away holding the hair tie which made Wufei look so crass and arrogant at times. He tossed it off into the inky darkness of the corner of the room where the lamplight didn't reach and moaned as Wufei continued to stretch him. It was like a concentrated massage... shiatsu for the sex life. He laughed momentarily at the thought, then proceeded to kiss Wufei senseless, placing delicate and demanding kisses upon his lips, never thinking to bring his tongue into play. Wufei responded with enthusiasm, fingers beginning to thrust within the heated confines of his lover. Heero was moaning with abandon through passion-locked lips. He pulled away momentarily. "Wufei, please tell me I'm ready. If not, tell me you're ready and that's enough."

Wufei leaned up to place a kiss on Heero's broad chest. "*You* have to be ready or else I'm not going to try anything. Now, are you ready?"

Heero took a mental catalogue of his feelings, then nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready. You want me to be, er, on top while being bottom?"

With a kiss, Wufei gave a noncommittal shrug. "It will give you more control. Sure."

Heero reached down and lovingly caressed Wufei's arousal. He grabbed the tube of lubricant where Wufei had set it doen and applied some to his own fingers, using them to coat Wufei's member. He set the lube down again and gently grasped his lover's shoulders, waiting until he was properly balanced to begin. One hand reached down to ease in the positioning, then returned to Wufei's shoulder as Heero began to gyrate slowly, allowing the hard length to work its way inside him. Before he realized it, he was filled and Wufei was gently grasping his hips.

Heero was in blissful awe of the feel. He moved experimentally, breathing a happy sigh at the sensations it caused. Perfectly comfortable, he raised himself slightly, then lowered, the muscles in his legs protesting only slightly at the effort, the rest of his body hailing the motion as something wonderful; something to be repeated. Repeat... he did.

His thoughts dwindled to basic need and he let his urges, passions, control his movements which sent him in a frenzied pace of the backward thrust.

Wufei's hips proved an opposing force, pushing against him. Hair now spread across the pillowcase, Wufei lost himself, too, in the act, primal instincts finally being given the chance to pursue this beautiful, unmined treasure in its purest form. Heero was in constant motion above him, frenetic in the way his legs pumped him up and down, again and again, his fingers reaching to touch everything all at once, occasionally dipping down to place a heated kiss on quickly forgotten lips. Remembering his own voice, Heero called out in heady euphoria, not comprehending the words he spoke, not knowing if he spoke words at all or merely incoherant babble channeled from every nerve in his body that tingled in celebration.

Approaching climax quickly with the way his lover was writhing atop his hips, Wufei groaned and slid one hand from Heero's hip to his deliciously hard arousal tipped with the beginnings of the evidence of his pleasure beyond the barely caged moans and bass-pitched growls. Giving the other man a few firm strokes, Heero cried out, body tensing as his orgasm rushed foth. Climax impending, he thrust himself down on Wufei again, the effort sending him over the edge, his come rushing out in energetic spurts that quickly covered the immediate area just as Wufei gave a final, deep thrust within him, his own seed shooting out to coat Heero's internal sheath.

Heero moaned shakily, and slowly pulled himself up and off Wufei, collapsing beside the other man, pressing airy kissed along his swat-dampened skin. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to be that good?"

Wufei laughed brokenly, still softly panting. "I... I guess I wanted you to find out at least one part on your own."

Heero breathed in deeply. "Can we try that again tomorrow? I know that one of those books was all about positions. Wanna try them all?"

Wufei's eyes went wide. "You don't mean the Gay Kama Sutra, do you?"

Pausing to think for only a moment, Heero nodded. "Yeah, that one. All of them."

Looking over at the small tube that rested on the nightstand, Wufei grinned weakly. "I guess we'll have to go shopping?"


End file.
